


All That's Left

by malec_in_wonderland



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the bane chronicels
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_in_wonderland/pseuds/malec_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up to strange noices at night and discovers something he didn't expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this one is my first Fanfic in years, hope you enjoy :) - oneshot -

Alec Lightwood was woken up by a strange noise. He looked over to the clock. 3.34. Way too early to get up, even for a Shadowhunter. He wanted to go back to sleep, snuggle up against Magnus’ warm body, but the space on the bed next to him was empty. And there was this weird noise again, coming from the direction of the living room. Reluctantly, Alec pushed the blue silk sheets away and got up to see what was going on, maybe Magnus was just brewing another strange potion, which had to be done at this ungodly hour of the night?

When Alec entered the living room, it took him a second to locate the source of the light flickering from the walls. The TV was turned on. Alec froze. On the screen, there were two people dancing, their bodies tangled in a beautiful embrace. It was him and Magnus on their wedding day, almost 4 years ago. Alec’s lips curved into a little smile, these were such precious memories, the tears of happiness in Magnus’ eyes when he walked up the aisle, how happy he’d been when he’d said ‘I do’, this dance Alec had been so scared of, but turned out perfect in the end, the things they had whispered into eachothers ears while dancing. ‘I’m Mr. Alexander Lightwood, now until forever’, Magnus had said… Just when Alec’s thoughts turned towards their honeymoon, his eyes took in the whole room and located the source of the noise which had woken him. It was Magnus, sitting on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chin, palms pressed into his eyes. And he was crying. Magnus was crying. Alec made his way around the couch within a second and pulled his hands away from his face. Magnus’s eyes were puffy and red, he looked at Alec in surprise, he hadn’t heard him coming into the room. ‘Magnus, what…?’ Alec said, but Magnus didn’t let him finish his sentence. His arms were around Alec in an instant, pulling him into his lap, holding him so tight he could hardly breathe. Even though this position would become uncomfortable for Alec after some time, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him impossibly closer. ‘Oh, Alec’, Magnus was sobbing, pressing his face into Alec’s shoulder. ‘Shh, Magnus, it’s alright, I’m here,’ whispered Alec, one hand stroking Magnus’ back, trying to calm him. He still couldn’t quite figure what all this was about; it hurt him to see his warlock like this. When Magnus’s sobs became quieter, Alec slid his hands up Magnus’ back and cupped his face. ‘Magnus, love, look at me’, he whispered, his voice still seemed too loud in the quiet of the night. When Magnus looked up to him, Alec thought distantly that his eyes still were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even when they were red from crying and bore a pained expression, just like they did in this moment. He could loose himself in the swirls of green and gold. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked instead. Magnus seemed to consider for a second before answering, even after all those years they had spent together he still wasn’t used to having someone he could tell his every hope and wish and fear. Alec was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he’d never take him for granted. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse from crying, and he was still holding onto Alec like a drowning man would hold onto a piece of wood. ‘I was woken up this night, by Chairman Meow. He was scratching the door, begging for food, you know how he is…’ A small smile flickered across his face. ‘So I got up to feed him, but when I tried to go back to sleep I just couldn’t so I decided to watch some TV. There was really nothing on at this time of the night, but our wedding video was still in the DVD player, so I turned it on. But then I realized…’ His voice broke and he took a shaking breath. ‘I realized that this – videos and photos – will be the only things left for me after you...you’re gone’ Magnus lasts words came out in a whisper and his grip on Alec tightened painfully, he pulled him closer. Alec had remained silent while Magnus spoke, but now he buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. He felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a seraph blade. Normally the two of them avoided the subject of Alec’s inevitable death, they tried to live in the very moment and make every day matter. Seeing his husband like this was worse than all the battle wounds Alec had ever received. But the worst was that Alec knew Magnus was right. There would come a day when Alec left him behind. Thinking about it now brought tears to his eyes and he held Magnus closer. ‘You know’ Magnus let out a breathless laugh that came out as a sob, ‘I fell like such a pathetic, sorry idiot, sitting here, crying while watching our wedding video, I’m just useless sometimes.’ ‘You’re anything but useless; I love you, my pathetic, sorry idiot. And wouldn’t I be classified just the same, sitting here, crying, while that beautiful video is on’, said Alec in a raspy voice. He framed Magnus face with his hands again. ‘I love you’, he said and as an afterthought he added, ‘Mr. Alexander Lightwood’, and placed a sweet kiss on Magnus’ lips. ‘I love you, so much…’ Magnus breathed against his lips and pulled Alec in for a real, breathtaking kiss.

 

Later, when they were tugged under the blankets in bed again, Alec hugging Magnus from behind, their hands interlinked, Alec whispered ‘I will never completely leave you, never. Even if you won’t be able to see me anymore, I will still be with you. And I will wait for you.’ Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hand; he would never let him go. Alec squeezed his hand in response. ‘Besides, photos and videos won’t be the only things you’ll have. You’ll have my ring… And my name.’ Alec felt Magnus lift their intertwined hands and kiss his wedding ring, the Lightwood ring. He snuggled closer to Magnus and kissed his shoulder, murmuring sweet words into the darkness of the night, falling asleep in a comforting and loving embrace.

 

The next day when Isabelle was about to ring the bell of Magnus’ and Alec’s flat because Alec was 2 hours late for training this morning, she stopped, smiling. The nameplate beneath the doorbell now read ‘Mr. & Mr. Lightwood-Bane’.


End file.
